


wrong choice

by azzyBOI



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, No happy ending rip everyone, This is so short fbdbdhbd excuse me, Ultimate Despair Kirigiri Kyouko, this junk is a fuck, ultimate despair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzyBOI/pseuds/azzyBOI
Summary: tfw the gf executes herself for despair





	wrong choice

“Don't give up hope!”

…

“Looks like you win! Well…” Junko’s pause made everyone freeze, “Tsk, there's one vote that's not in favor, though!”

Makoto looked at the rest of the survivors in horror, eyes wide, “Why…?”

“Don't worry, Makoto! Ultimate Despair votes don't count!” Junko grimaced, then directed her attention to someone else, “Kyoukoooo…are you trying to keep me alive?”

Her hand tightened over the recently pressed lever, gritting her teeth.

“Kyouko?” It was Makoto, still with a horrified expression on his face, but now mixed with concern, “Are you…?”

“I'm sorry, I can't lose her…” She looked up at Junko, her throat strained and tight from resisting the urge to cry, “Junko, please don't do this…”

The mastermind stood still for a moment, her expression blank as she seemed to consider the words. Then her face twisted into one of pure enjoyment.

"Ah, that's it! That despair covering your face! That's what I've always wanted to see! With that, combined with the despair of my death...this is going to be totally amazing!”

Kyouko’s expression fell, eyes widening in terror as Junko slammed down the button that began her execution.


End file.
